


Still Waiting

by soo



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-09
Updated: 2003-07-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soo/pseuds/soo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara finds out. Inspired by Mark Wills song title, "Still Waiting".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Waiting

Sara slumped down in the seat of her car and watched as Grissom approached the door and was greeted enthusiastically. He was obviously very familiar with the people inside. 

When she'd heard the rumor, she hadn't believed it. Grissom wouldn't date a woman like her. She was barely a step away from being a call girl. 

But now she had seen it with her own two eyes. She couldn't deny it any longer. Grissom was involved with someone else and he hadn't had the nerve to tell her. 

If she hadn't decided to investigate the rumor, she would be still waiting.


End file.
